Lightweight insulating concrete is a type of cast in place roof deck used in low slope roof designs. Many types of roofing materials used to waterproof, insulate, and/or re-cover these roof deck installations require fastener attachment for adequate wind uplift resistance. Currently, the most common type of fasteners used to attach roofing to these deck types are impact installed. Impact fasteners however provide relatively low, per part, withdrawal resistance values from the parent roof deck and demonstrate a wide range of withdrawal resistance variability. Accordingly, very dense fastening patterns are required to achieve proper attachment for wind uplift resistance of the roof cover. Auger screw type fasteners are also an available option but have found minimal commercial success in these applications as they often require pre-drilling for proper installation. Auger screw fasteners that claim not to require pre-drilling are awkward and cumbersome to install. They also utilize a single, relatively large diameter auger resulting in a limited value of withdrawal resistance.
Therefore, there is a need for a fastener that attaches roof materials to lightweight insulating concrete and other nail-able roof deck materials; that provides substantial and uniformed withdrawal resistance; that can be installed without impact; can be properly installed without the requirement of pre-drilling the parent deck and can be installed using multiple auger embeds through a single fastener stress plate.